


You're more than what you Think

by Reality_Runaway



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of angst but not really?, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_Runaway/pseuds/Reality_Runaway
Summary: Jeremy's feeling insignificant and sad. Luckily, Michael's there to remind him that he's cared for.(Basically Jeremy is sad and Michael pines and comforts him. This takes place when they are sophomores. And what even is a summary?)





	You're more than what you Think

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is- like I can't write. I've never written fan fiction and posted it before, I've just read A TON. And I've had ideas and I finally just decided to write whatever and post it. Because if I don't, I'm never gonna post. So here you go. I know this is probably crap, but hopefully with time I will improve. Also Feedback both positive and negative is truly appreciated! Also I CANT TITLE EITHER ARGH IT'S AWFUL

"Why are we even here, Jeremy?" Michael asks, watching his best friend hang upside down on the monkey bars. He was on top of the structure himself, sitting on the edge, right side up. He was gripping the bars beside him as he lightly kicked his dangling legs. 

"Because it's fun!" Jeremy says, stretching his arms out somewhat dramatically. "I like coming here, it just feels calm" He closes his eyes as he felt the wind's breeze. His breath hitched when he felt the cold wind on his stomach, his shirt rides up a bit. 

"Okay, sure," Michael says, eyeing Jeremy's stomach before quickly looking away.

He liked this playground as well (obviously not as much a Jeremy), but he hasn’t really come here with Jeremy for a long while. Now that Michael thinks about it, last time the two were here they have a really nice talk. Michael talked about how he was thinking of coming out to his parents. Jeremy talked a lot about his mom and how he was frustrated with his own feelings. He was struggling because he was mad at her, he was furious and hurt. But he couldn’t help but miss her. They really opened up to each other, more than usual. That was really a nice day. 

"You know, w-we could go back to your p-place and play Apocalypse of the Damned if you're b-bored Michael." Jeremy offers somewhat nervously. 

"No, no, it's fine." Michael reassures eyes soften."I'm just messing with you, Jeremy." He smiles sweetly.

"O-okay," Jeremy says. He closes his eyes again and takes a deep breath. He suddenly looks somewhat sad, but also calm and content. Michael can tell somethings up with his best friend. He’s known the boy for eleven years, Michael couldn’t tell when something's up with him if he tried. 

"But is there any... any specific reason you wanted to come here?" He asked. 

Jeremy opens his eyes and looks up at him. "I- uh- well…” He pauses and takes in a breath. “D-do you think Chris- Christine will like... y-you know, like me back?" Jeremy says, fumbling over his words. 

Michael was surprised at his question. "What? Of course. I mean-" He was about to continue but Jeremy cut him off. 

"Like I-I don't know. She's just so- so amazing, ya know? And I just like... w-wanna get to know her better and stuff." Jeremy rambles. "And-and… And if she didn't like me back I would be sad. Like actually I'd be crushed because I really really like her but... I kind of just want to at least be her friend." 

The boy is sad, and Michael just can’t have that. "Jeremy listens, I don't know if Christine will like- ‘like like’ you back..." Michael tries. "But I doubt that she wouldn't want to get to know you and be your friend. You just gotta go up to her and talk. I’m sure she’d love to get to know you, and she’d probably be so glad after she gave you a chance. You know, because" 

"Yea, but who would want to get to know someone like me? Like, let alone me." Jeremy states sadly, gesturing himself with his arms. 

"Hey! J-" 

"For real. Michael, I'm just s-some loser that no one really cares about. I-I-I'm so much of a dis- disappointment my own mother doesn't want me.” Jeremy’s eyes widen, then he scrunches his nose bitterly at the mention of his mother. He sighs and tries to speak slower. “I just-" 

"Jeremy," Michael cuts him off, his voice soft and reassuring. "I care about you. I swear you're the coolest person I know. You're also somehow the nerdiest one too." He smiles and rolls his eyes. "You’re sweet and you have a sense of humor! And you're a really good friend. Seriously, from my perspective, anyone who has a chance of getting to know you, is hella lucky. Honestly, I don't understand why you're not the most popular kid in school right now." 

"Th-thanks Mikey" Jeremy looks down at the wood chips, smiling like the dork he is. And he may or may not be trying to hide a blush right now. 

"Oh right- because teenagers, for some shitty fucking reason, like to worship the assholes instead of actual cool people," Michael says bluntly. Then he pokes Jeremy's nose with a smirk. "Which is why we don't follow their shit-ass cult." 

Jeremy chuckles lightly. He smiles "You're the best. I swear I don't deserve you." 

He can already tell Jeremy’s in a better mood. "Are you still doubting?" Michael says lifting up his hands and shaping them into claws. "You know Jeremy laughter's the best medicine~" 

"Nuh- uh!! Michael, no." Jeremy tries to say sternly, but he can't help but smile nervously- anticipating what's going to happen. 

"Tell me Jeremy are you still ticklish?" Michael smirks evilly. They both know the answer. 

"Don't you dare. Michael Me-!!" Jeremy's cut off by his own shriek, due to the feeling of Michaels' fingers lightly brushing his stomach. “Ah! Y-youou sshhitit!" Jeremy couldn't stop the giggles that bubbled out of him even if he tried. "Ahaha!- st-stop!" 

After a few more seconds of tickling his sides, Michael retracted. "Oh my god, I barely touched you! How are you so ticklish?" 

Jeremy's turned his face the other way. He felt embarrassment flood his cheeks as he tried to stop himself from giggling. "Sh-shut up." He took this moment as a chance to swing himself over and plop himself on the ground. As soon as he held his own weight Jeremy began stumbling. He didn't think that being right side up after being upside down for so long would make him so dizzy. "Sh-shit!" 

"Woah, Woah dude you okay?" 

"Yea, yea," Jeremy says trying to catch his balance. "I- I just need to s-s-sit down or some-thing." 

Jeremy grabs Michael's wrist gently to catch his balance. He looks up right into Michael's eyes, with bright blue ones of his own. Michael should look away and he shouldn't be staring right now. Because for one, he should really take Jeremy to sit on a bench. And two, it'd probably be kinda weird to stare into and admire your best friends eyes like there's no tomorrow. Even if his sky blue eyes were the most beautiful he's ever seen. 

But Michael's caught staring right into them with wide eyes. The two stay there for a few moments, neither breaking eye contact. Jeremy blinks and Michael's about to look away and take Jeremy to sit down. But before he could, Jeremy's suddenly wrapping his arms around him. He's resting his head on Michaels next while standing on his tiptoes. Michael freezes, thankfully Jeremy doesn't notice. 

"You are my favorwite person. You k-know that Michael?" Jeremy says sweetly, his voice slightly muffled as he nuzzles his nose into Michael's soft sweater. Michael hopes Jeremy can't feel or hear how hard and fast his heart is beating. 

"Mm, Yeah. I know." Michael finally wraps his arms comfortably around Jeremy. They melt into each other's embrace and stay like that for a while. “Jeremy, you know that I care about you, right?” 

Jeremy softly nods into Michael’s chest. "Can I st-stay over at your house tonight?" He asked still holding onto his best friend. "I just-" He pulls back a bit. I just don't want to be alone tonight. Is what Michael guesses he wanted to say. "I just w-wanna hang out with you tonight, ya-ya know?" 

For fuck's sake, this boy's going to be the death of me. Michael thinks. "Hell yea." He says with a soft grin. "Wanna go now?" 

"Waitwaitwait!" Jeremy says pulling completely apart from Michael. "We have to go on the swings first!" His voice laced with childish excitement as he turned toward the swings.

He rolled his eyes as he watched Jeremy skip to the swing set. Of course Jeremy wouldn't forget the swings, they've always been his favorite part of a playground, ever since they were kids. Michael couldn’t help but smile as he followed his best friend (and crush) of eleven years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (lol who am I kidding no one's going to read this)   
> Feedback both positive and negative is truly appreciated!


End file.
